Are You Mad?
by ElAmorComienza
Summary: I’m repeating. Are you mad? Have you gone mental?" - Rose/Scorpius-Al/OFC Set a few months after "His little Angel" and it's in the same universe.Twoshot-Now complete Plz, R
1. Distinctive

Distinctive

Albus Potter walked slowly across the library, with a look on his face appropriate for Dumbledore's funeral, to the isolated part near the restricted section where he knew he'd find his best friends.

As he did.

In that always empty corner, where the tree of them always used to sit, Rose Weasley was laid over her chair, lost in her heavy book, while her feet rested on Scorpius Malfoy's legs, who had the sit next to her, having a more normal position, serious and dynamic, but still casual, writing down in a piece of parchment.

He pulled back a chair at the opposite side, making noise and mumbled a "hi" over his teeth.

They both looked up, taken by surprise, Scorpius straining a bit, something Rose didn't mirror, not taking her eyes of her cousin, who sit down and didn't look at them, simply staring out of the window, no books off his bag, not even pretending to study.

"Again?" Rose asked him knowingly, arching him an eyebrow.

With the question, Al murmured something and Scorpius chuckled, never taking his eyes of his writing, but letting his left hand embrace one of her ankles.

"Give his some space, Rosie. Some space." And he shook his head in disapproval, making his blonde locks dance, dotting his "i"s , still grinning.

"Why that time?" she asked Al again, pretending not to have heard of Scorpius's comment.

"Doesn't matter. I'm sick of it. And I was about to take the next step." Al answered, somehow pissed off, irritation mixed sadness in his voice.

Scorpius almost fall from his chair at his best friend's statement, staring at him with wide eyes, and Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"You boys, you and your sick mind. Always thinking that thing. He didn't mean sex, you idiot." She explained at the blond boy.

"I would have told you if I was thinking something else, bloody hell!" Al complained.

"Ok, I was confused…It's the way you said it!" Scorp exclaimed.

"I meant I was about to tell her I love her." Al explained.

"Finally!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"But now she's mad on me, and I don't even know why!" he added, furiously. "Why do you girls have to be that complicated?"

"We're not complicated. You are the ones that can't see our simplicity."

"That was an oratorical question…"

"Ha! Are you telling us Weasley, that you're a simple girl?" Scorpius laughed, and if Al haven't been his friend for six years, he couldn't have noticed the nearly invisible hint of astonishment.

"Of course I am! Like every girl here!"

"You are nothing like every girl here!" Scorpius dropped out and looked away immediately, his pale cheeks almost blushing; some kind of regretting he'd said that.

Rose stared at him for some moments, amazed, and opened her mouth to speak, but Al saved his best mate by drawing her attention.

"Your amount of simplicity and singularity isn't the thing right now, don't you think?" he pretended to be annoyed and Scorpius gave him a thankful look before turning again his gaze away.

"You said you don't know what have you done. Let's see…When was the last time you met her?" Rose asked, getting her feet on the floor and turning to face Al, making Scorpius grimace, as he took his hand which had been resting on her ankle, down to his lap, something only Al noticed, once again.

But how can Rosie be so blind? She was smart enough to guess something was different. That something had changed.

"Al, I'm talking here!"

"Sorry…Em…The last time was half an hour before, when we argued. And… Ah! I was supposed to spend some time with her last evening, after the practice, but I was dead-tired we called it a night and I companied her till the stairs to Ravenclaw. Nothing more. I haven't seen her this morning." He signed and sat deeper in his chair.

"Do you mean you chose your bed over her?" Rose almost yelled, and then, thinking about it for a moment, she split out laughing.

"You are unbelievable Albus!" she managed between laughs.

"Is this the problem? That I preferred a warm bed over a walk in the snow?" he pointed outside the window, at the falling white flakes. "You know that I'd prefer staying with her! But I couldn't even feel my hands!"

"No hands on your girl? Not fair." Scorpius chuckled.

"I know that, but she doesn't." She said simply, ignoring Scorpius once again, and before she could continue, a deep voice called her name from inside her bag.

"Run! Dominique is waiting!"

"Crap! I totally forgot that!" Rose cursed under her breath and jumped to her feet, while Scorpius was already getting her spread through tha table books into her bag and handing it to her.

"Thanks. I promised to help Dom with something." She said, hurry to leave. "Talk to Eryn!" she added at Al over her shoulder.

For some mere moments, Scorpius was staring at his best friend leaving, her skirt dancing wildly as she was almost running, while Al stared at him, his expression unreadable. "You're far worse than I am." he decided, and Scorp turned questioningly, shaking his head to forget his last view.

"What?" he asked abstractedly.

"Ok, I wasn't talking, being distinctive, but this is over the edge of enough!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose! That's what I'm talking about Scorp! It's so obvious you must try a lot to ignore it anymore!"

Scorpius's face hardened rapidly, as if he had just listened what exactly he didn't want to.

"It's my fault. Sorry. I didn't want to. But calm down, I'm trying to get over it. I promise, I will." Scorpius replied formally, the last sentence almost a whisper, as if talking to himself. His grey blue eyes were clouded but his face was straight.

"What are YOU talking about now?" Al asked, pretty confused.

"As you said, I got it over the edge. I was being selfish. And I apologize. I know I have to take a lot of steps back, but it's so hard Al, it's so hard." He moved his eyes away from his best friend's, following the snow now, outside the big window.

"Are you mad?" the boy's eyes popped out as he nearly got off his chair, but as he realized they were in the library sat down again, leaning forward across the table, whispering the same question at Scorpius. "Are you mad?"

"I know you have any reason to be mad on me, but I said I'll-"

"Shut up and listen to me, prat! Don't you even think of getting over it!"

And as Scorpius turned and looked him, eyes wide open of surprise, he continued. "I'm repeating. Are you mad? Have you gone mental? Why the hell did you think I could be negative about you two? Do you think I prefer watching her going out with very bastard she had dated, watching them treating her awfully, rather than dating you? You, my best friend? You, her best friend?"

Scorpius Malfoy was speechless, something you can't see everyday, stunned in his chair, his mouth open to speak but frozen, not finding words to send out, his eyes locked with the green ones.

"And I have to tell you I'm pretty disappointed of you, Scorp." Al continued. "I thought you would have told me. Best friends, aren't we? Do you know how sad it's for me to realize you're keeping such a secret from me? That you don't trust me?"

"I thought you'd be furious like a giant about it." Scorpius mumbled, still shocked.

"Of course I'm not! Sometimes I wonder how can a prat like you be a prefect." Al joked.

"And now, how long have this been going on?" he asked, now half-serious.

"Years." the other boy simply said and Al froze mid-move.

"Wow." He replied as simple.

"I mean, in the beginning was just a beautiful girl to me. And not only beautiful. She's smart, playful, determined, delicate and . Then it turned into a fancy, and I really thought I was going through phases, and I'd get over it. But then it grew into something more stronger. Strong enough to let me think of her in other ways a lot-"

"I think I don't wanna hear that part." Al cut him off, raising his palm.

"I didn't mean it that way. You know me better."

"I know you're a boy. And I don't have a big problem about staring Rose's miniskirt. My problem is that I don't want the details." Al chuckled.

"Ok. But you know I never thought of… of something a lot… mature with Rosie. I'm realistic." He picked each word carefully, avoiding to hit dangerous taboo words.

"Don't be." Al leaned at the back of his chair casually, more relaxed than before, comforting Scorpius, who was still waiting for the attack of the protective, bad tempered cousin.

However, he deeply must have always known that he'd have Al's support in this. He was neither bad-tempered nor he believed that Rose would need extra protection near Scorpius.

Or that was what the blond one hoped he believed.

"You should risk it." Al continued.

"It's been 5 and half years of friendship. Can I ruin them for some crazy ideas? I'm not that stupid or irresponsible, Albus!"

"But you're in love with her!" he replied, clearly believing that there was no other thing that mattered.

"You can't know how she'll react! And this is all that matters to me."

"Stupid, noble you! You'll lose so much time till you get what's right! You're already loosing years of her!"

"Look who's talking. Tell me a month that you and Eryn haven't argued and I'll go right now and ask Rosie out." Scorpius raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"This isn't the matter now! The point isn't me!" he complained.

"No, it is. My problem" Scorpius smiled at his choice of the word "my problem can wait. It waited and it can still hold on to tomorrow. But you have to go apologize to Eryn. You don't want to be too late, don't you think?"

"I was about to tell you the same." Al fought back and he added "And don't you dare skirting the matter and distract me with my own crappies of a lifetime."

"I'm not doing this to save my head. I'm doing this because I just want to see you happy! Now, get your ash and run to her. It's almost 6. You could even catch up dinner if you hurry with your 'sorrys'" Scorp sang out the last word. "Although I bet you won't be hungry after that." he laughed.

Al seemed to thinking about it for a moment but then he glanced at his watch and got up.

"Be determined, mate. May my wishes help you save your scalp." Scorpius teased his friend who rolled his eyes and turned to leave, sending a chuckle over his shoulder "Have you noticed that everyone is leaving you, Malfoy?" and his grin disappeared behind the corner.

Scorpius chuckled too, mirroring him and strained the parchment in front of him, which he'd finally be able to finish off.


	2. As a Matter of Fact

As a matter of Fact

Al was almost running through the corridors, searching for Eryn, trying to guess where she would be.

He was in the second floor, ready to ask the Grey Lady if she had seen her, when he saw a flash of wavy dirty blond hair moving through the walking students.

Taking a deep breath he hurried up to catch her.

She was walking alone, with her bag hanging from her shoulder, her gorgeous body leaning at the side as she was balancing the bag and the weight of the books she had folded in her smooth arms.

She was rushing through the crowd to the staircase, while he rushed too and reached her from behind and without thinking it more, he grabbed her waist, embracing her with both his arms, making her let out a gasp of astonishment which was followed by some mores of anger.

He lifted her a bit, dragging her at the nearest empty classroom with him, while she had by far overcame the shock, something that made her yell and hit her legs and hands to see who had forced her there.

"Calm down, sweetie. It's me."

Once she heard his low voice she got even more furious, frantically trying to escape him.

But Al was stronger, and he was already passing her through the door and closing it behind him, as she let her go, now sure that he could hold her in place. He had to admit she was faster than him in the ground.

She landed rapidly fully to her hills, and before he could even blink, she had her wand out, as her books hit the floor with a bang.

At the two seconds she hesitated to choose a spell, he had moved to her, with one hand pulling her waist close and another at her neck, and froze for a second, too.

He couldn't play so dirty. It wasn't fair for her. But she wouldn't listen. No, there was no other way. Plus, there was her scent tickling his nose, her cold skin in his hands, her golden hair between his fingers, her full cherry lips, slightly open. And he couldn't resist her.

He pulled her even closer roughly, leading his mouth to hers, kissing her passionately.

At first she froze under his sudden kiss, as it took her some lost heartbeats to respond, only to push him away in what seemed centuries, her eyes glistening with fury.

"Are you mad?" she asked, unable to find other words.

"What's into you people today? You all keep asking me the same thing." He said lightly, grinning.

"Albus Severus Potter! Are you mad?" her eyes were now wet, as she pointed each word, stepping threateningly towards him.

"Definitely. I'm mad for you." He replied and reached again for her waist, but before his hands touched her, she pushed them away angrily.

"Get your hands of me. You have no right to …" she paused, trying to find the appropriate words without revealing her lust and pain every time he touched her. "I can't understand how you can behave like this. And after what happened…I'm tired of giving you chances that you'll blow away, to try to make you understand me, something you won't do. Why should I forgive you now?"

"Cause I have some words that you die to hear." And he was still grinning.

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you Potter! I'm done with you." She glared him while she was taking furious steps towards him. "I have no patience for you, neither your crazy games. I wash my hands out of this and I-"

But she never finished her sentence as his lips captured hers in a frenzied deep kiss, his body closer to hers than ever, his hands all over her.

She stepped behind from the power of it, and he followed till she hit her desk with her hips, when he picked her up easily, picking her up easily, getting her in top of it, placing himself between her knees, as she gripped his head with both hands, never letting go of him.

She was the one pulling away, but he held her face in both hands, keeping it where it belonged, resting his forehead on hers, gasping for air.

"That means I don't have to say that I love you to forgive me?" he murmured.

It took only seconds for Eryn to realize what he had just said, and open her eyes immediately, pulling away with amazement, forcing him to look at her.

"Can I have a replay?" she asked, still socked, wondering if her ears had tricked her.

He kissed her again, and this kiss had nothing to be jealous of any other in the whole history of kisses.

She pulled away again. This was really starting to get on his nerves.

"This isn't what I meant." She managed, breathless.

"I love you Eryn. I love you. And I can keep on telling you as long as you ask me to." He locked his emerald green with hers, making her feel more dizzy. "And I know you have to love me too. I think I'm right to believe you have the same feelings. And I'm so sorry that I hurt you all the time, but I'm such an idiot some times. So I want someone to slap my head when I do or say something crapy. And I want you to be that person." Without hesitation, she took her hand from his waist and slapped him hardly.

"whoa! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"That was for yesterday, when you acted so selfishly!" she half frowned, but her smile was evident in both her voice and eyes.

"You mean the walk on the snow? No thank you, I don't wanna be an ice cube."

"I had spent so many hours preparing it, and the only thing that you thought about was the weather?" she pulled back, annoyed.

"You had what?" he asked in disbelief

"Prepared something. Did you think I fancied walking in zero Celcius?" she slapped him again.

"Hey! You've already punished me for that!"

"I don't think so, it was a big one." She almost laughed, but still annoyed.

"And how the hell did you expect me to know it?"

"I thought you heard me talk about it with Alexander through lunch. And I have great suspicious that he can't keep a secret."

"I haven't. You and your jumping conclusions." He shook his head with a smile.

She had blushed, facing the floor, more than embarrassed. "Sorry," she mumbled "I…Sorry…"

He took her hand and brought it to his mouth. "You stupid little princess." He murmured, touching his lips lightly at the inside of her palm, while he reached and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, hey, look at me." He said in a low voice when she didn't move an inch.

"C'mon Eryn. It doesn't matter. It's done now."

"No, it's not done. It's the zillionth time we have one of those stupid fights, and it's my fault."

"And all the others are my fault." Al nodded smiley and made her giggle.

"I'm being serious Potter. We've got to do something about it. It's starting to be ridiculous."

"I know, love. I know." He smiled again at the sound of the word. "Let's try not to react without thinking. Ok?" he said, kissing her palm again, getting even close to her. "And we're gonna share everything we think of each other. No secrets and misunderstandings in that way."

"And I'll find excuses to slap you." She giggled, leaning to him.

"You adored the slapping system, didn't you?" he raised an eyebrow and bent over, planning to place only a light kiss in her lips, but after that, she grabbed her hands around his neck and stilled him there.

"As I adore you." She said before pulling him in another deep kiss.

It was as strong as the last one, and it spoke volumes. Both of them were putting everything they had in it. Al's right hand which was resting on her knee rooted upwards, making it's way above the thick tights she was wearing, until it reached the hem of her short skirt and pulled it up.

When he realized where his hand was, he froze, but she whispered "I love you too, as a matter of fact." Their lips inches apart, like if she was giving him permission to touch her.

He looked into her eyes for an instant, and then he pulled her closer again, continuing, his hand gripping her thigh with passion.

And when she grabbed one leg around his, he couldn't resist a deep groan escaping his throat.

She smiled on his lips and then left them to attack his throat, sucking and kissing, while he titled it backwards to give her better access.

When she lifted her eyes, she found his nearly shut of pleasure, while they widened when she took his other hand and led it to her collarbone.

Placing it there, where her heart was ready to break its way out through her ribs, she whispered "See what you're doing to me?"

"Eryn" he simply said and pulled her to his fierce hug, kissing the top of her hair, smelling her hair. It was just a word, just a name. But it was said with so much intensity that made her shiver.

"I promise you, I'll try not to argue with you." he whispered.

"Thank you, sweetie. I think I can pay your effort up."

"In what way? He asked back, innocently unaware.

"I can think a few." She pointed out, raising from his chest, only to grip his shirt and pull herself at the edge of the desk, her chest forceful against his, now her both legs grabbed around his thighs.

He gasped and kissed her again, holding her waist, but she had other plans. Taking his hand, she leaded it to her chest, making it cup her breast, as her other hand had managed to get under his shirt and now it was wondering on his warm muscular stomach.

"Merlin, Eryn!" he groaned again, as he caressed her, and making her shift even more on the edge, wanting to have him as nearest as possible.

He broke their kiss to look at her with a great difficulty.

"Are you sure about this? Are you comfortable?" there was concerned in his voice, but you could tell the excitement hidden behind it, something both his flushed face and gleaming eyes were agreed on.

"I'm sure Al." she almost whispered. "I'm not telling you to shag me or anything. I just want to feel you touching me. That's all." She declared.

"Your wish my command!" he managed before attacking her again, thinking that as a matter of fact, Scorp was right.

**A/N:** That was it folks! I hope you enjoyed yourselves…Thank you so much for the hits, but plz, try to leave a review…It's only matter of half a minute…And it means a lot to me…Besitos…


End file.
